Prancem (New Age - Liberation)
The nation of Prancem is a neutral nation during the Great War. It is ruled by the tyrant President Iceblood, who keeps all ponies in their underground Stables. However some are drafted or volunteer to go to the surface, as a member of the elite Enforcers. Prancem is a pun on the nation of Panem from the Hunger Games novels. History Prancem was always a democratic nation. Electing a new or re-electing a president every four years. However when rumors of the great war spread throughout the nation. The current President Iceblood has told the nation that megaspells from neighboring Equestria, may hit Prancem by accident. All ponies from each the tweleve districts were forced to live underground. At least till Iceblood gave the all clear signal. However that signal neverh happened. Instead Iceblood forced the Stables to research new weapons and technology for his conquest of the entire world. Iceblood needed an army and either drafted ponies for service in the Enforcers, or allowed them to volunteer willingly. The Enforcers were given a chance to live outside of their assigned Stable. But some were made to keep ponies in the outer Stables to keep the population from escaping. Usually ponies are drafted at an very young age. Most of them, like Sage Evergreen, went into service as a filly or a colt who have yet to earn their cuite marks. Stables These are the Stables of Prancem and what their goal to Iceblood's plans were. If they didn't get results fast enough. They were punished severely. Stable 1: Creation of new magic spells and new weapons. Stable 2: This stable is where all communication between all Stables of Prancem, and even Iceblood are monitored. It is the home of Bandwidth Broadcaster. Who is known for hacking into the national communication feed to play pre-war music. However he was punished by Enforcers for this action. Stable 3: Medical Research Stable 4: Unknown Stable 5: The energy research stable. Here the ponies research new and better ways of using energy to power all of Prancem. Stable 6: Unknown However they were forced to watch Stable 7 cannablize Stable 9. Stable 7: Food ration research. However when they didn't get results fast enough. They were ordered to research the use of ponies as a food source. They were forced to eat the majority of the population of Stable 9. Stable 8: To sow together uniforms for all stable ponies and enforcers. Even building light weight power armor for all enforcers. Stable 9: Genetic research. This stable is responsible for the creation of the Fyrebirds. However when all of the fillies and colts' parents were taken away. It is unknown if they continued with their research or not. Stable 10: Unknown Stable 11: The harvesting Stable. Here they harvest food for all of the Stables and Enforcers on the outside. Stable 12: The mining Stable. Here they mine the ore in the creation of weapons, vehicles and technology. Stable 13: This is a total enigma. It was believed there was a thirteenth district in Prancem and was given a stable to hide in. In other stories Stable 13 was built when Iceblood was first elected and destroyed the entire district as a show of his power. However nopony has been able to confirm if it really exists or once did exist. As nopony from the Enforcers ever investigated the stable, and nopony from Stable 13 has ever been brought into the Enforcers. If it did exist, then it's occupation would be researching new megaspells from ones that already exist. Such as the Balefire Megaspell. Category:Locations